


Not From This World

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mystery, Natasha Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “They call us Avengers," Natasha said. "I’m guessing you never heard of us.”
Kara shook her head. “They call me Supergirl. I’m guessing you never heard of me.”
Or, the one where Natasha tries to save Steve and ends up meeting Kara instead. An MCU/Supergirl crossover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for VampirePaladin for the 2016 Crossovering exchange.
> 
> I have been wanting to write an MCU/Supergirl crossover since the pilot episode of Supergirl aired, so I was super excited to get this assignment. I wish I had time to write even more, but, VampirePaladin, I hope you enjoy what is here!

It was Alex who called her. “Kara, you need to see this.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Be on your way fast. Supergirl fast.”

She found Alex, J’onn and Lucy at the edge of a crater that must have been at least a mile wide. They were just twelve miles south of National City.

“I don’t remember this being here this morning,” Kara said.

“Neither does anyone.” Lucy pointed down into the crater. “See down there?”

Kara followed the direction of her finger. It looked a little like a junkyard down there. She thought she could make out the remains of destroyed aircraft carriers.

“Where did this come from?” she asked.

“That is the mystery,” Alex answered. “It just appeared on our radar when we were doing normal scannings of the area.”

“How does a crater just appear?”

Neither Alex nor Lucy had an answer. 

“Guys?” J’onn’s voice came from about three hundred yards away from them. He was also staring down into the crater. “I think there’s someone down there.”

“I’ll go,” Kara said. 

The figure J’onn saw was lying on a ledge. There was just enough room for Kara to drop down beside the person.

It was a woman. Small, red-haired, dressed in a black catsuit. She looked like she could be an agent of some kind.

She was covered in dirt and grime, and she wasn’t moving.

Kara reached out, touched her gently, found a pulse. Strong, steady.

“Hey,” Kara whispered. She smoothed some of the red curls off her forehead. “I don’t know how you got here, but you’re going to be okay.”

She lifted her carefully into her arms, flew her back to the top of the crater. 

“She’s alive,” she told the other three. “We need to help her.”

•••

The woman didn’t wake up for seventy-six hours. Alex searched public databases. Winn ran facial recognition programs. Lucy checked into secret files no one was supposed to have access to. It was like she had appeared out of nowhere.

Maybe she had. 

She was definitely human, though. The DEO also ran tests, analyzed her blood, her DNA, everything. No signs of anything about her being something other than human.

The DEO went into the crater to analyze what else was down there and to see if there was anyone else. They didn’t find any other people, just destroyed aircraft carriers, emblazoned with a logo no one had ever seen before.

“Maybe it’s a secret government agency!” Winn suggested the first night, when Kara showed him the logo.

“We’re a secret government agency,” she reminded him.

“There could totally be two of you,” he replied.

Kara spent most of her time sitting beside the unnamed woman. She knew what it was like to wake up in a place you were unfamiliar with, and she didn’t think anyone deserved to be alone when that happened. Plus, the mysterious crater forming just miles away from them to the contrary, there actually seemed to be a surprising lack of supernatural activity around National City at the moment. She sort of liked not being needed for a change.

•••

It was good, though, that Kara wasn’t human. One minute the woman was unconscious and unmoving. The next she was fighting Kara like her life depended on it.

She was quick, whoever she was. And strong. She managed to wrap her hands around Kara’s neck, tightly. She probably would have killed her if Kara wasn’t Kryptonian.

J’onn and Alex pried her off and strapped her to the bed before Kara could protest.

The woman struggled against her binds. Kara placed a hand on her arm, trying to calm her.

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“What do you want from me?” The woman’s voice was raspy, like she hadn’t spoken in a long time.

“We found you,” Kara said. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Where am I?”

“Just outside National City.” Alex answered that. She shot Kara a look, as if to tell her not to say anything more specific.

But the woman blinked at them. She looked confused.

“Where?” she asked.

“It’s in America,” Kara said. “Do you remember where you came from?”

“No.” The woman shook her head. “That doesn’t make sense.”

•••

Her name was Natasha. After about an hour, she finally told them that. She also told them about her world, which wasn’t their world. They finally figured that out when they showed her a map, and she didn’t recognize a lot of what was on it.

“Alternate dimensions,” Kara said softy. “Oddly enough, I have some experience with that.”

“I don’t,” Natasha said.

She told Kara later everything she remembered. It wasn’t much.

“He was going to kill Steve,” she said, then clarified. “Steve was my partner … my friend. I jumped in front of him, to save him. And then.” She shrugged. “I woke up here.”

Kara thought back to the outfit they had found her in, the black catsuit. About the logo on the side of the destroyed aircraft.

“In your world,” she said, “are you a superhero?”

Natasha made a noise. It could have been almost a snort. “No,” she said. “Not like that. I don’t have powers.”

“But you know people who do?”

She nodded.

“And you also save people.”

Natasha shrugged again. “I try,” she said. “They call us Avengers. I’m guessing you never heard of us.”

Kara shook her head. “They call me Supergirl,” she said. “I’m guessing you never heard of me.”

“No.” Natasha tilted her head to the side. Kara had noticed in the few short hours that Natasha had been awake that she liked to watch people, study them almost. And she did it in such a way that her face was almost completely unreadable. Kara found herself wondering, not for the first time, about the world Natasha had come from, about what her life had been like.

“I’m not going to get to go home again, am I?” Natasha said.

“The last time this happened,” Kara said, “the other person was able to go back. But he could also run at the speed of light.”

“That doesn’t sound promising.”

“The DEO is very good,” Kara said. “We’re going to keep looking into it. Don’t give up.”

“I thought I was going to die when I jumped in front of him,” Natasha said. “I never could have imagined I’d end up here.”

“I know,” Kara said. She couldn’t help it. She leaned over, took hold of Natasha’s hand, squeezed it just slightly. “But you’re not alone.”

Natasha didn’t answer, just nodded, but she didn’t let go of Kara’s hand. At least for the moment, Kara decided to count that as a win.


End file.
